


Massage

by ObserverFuck



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Consentacles, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle massages, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObserverFuck/pseuds/ObserverFuck
Summary: The Observer's tentacles can get sore after being curled around him for such a long period of time.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly like the whole Observer having tentacles concept, so here's this.

The Observer ditched his shirt the second he sat down on Noah's bed, unfolding the four tentacles that had been curled around his thin body for the entirety of the day. He stretched them out and moved them around a little, allowing the blood to flow through them better. They hurt significantly more than usual today... 

Noah walked into his room wearing his typical sleepwear, but he didn't expect to have any visitors. The surprise was evident on his face when he saw The Observer sitting shirtless on his bed, not to mention his tentacles were uncovered, and Noah had never seen him so comfortable with them being out in the open before.

When The Observer spotted Noah, he grinned despite looking a little pained by the tense appendages on his back. Noah rolled his eyes, but smiled and walked over to sit down next to the shadowy man. He reached a hand out, pausing to give a look that seemed to ask some sort of permission, and The Observer gave a nod. Noah's fingers brushed against the smooth skin of one of the tentacles causing the other to flinch slightly. Noah watched the reaction, continuing to let his hand explore. He stopped over a particularly tense place that almost felt like a knot in a muscle, and he could hear The Observer make a very soft hissing sound. With a hand still over the spot, an idea crossed Noah's mind...

"Lay on your stomach," Noah ordered, leaving the other a bit confused. He got a skeptical look, but The Observer complied, turning over and laying down on his stomach while his head rested on one of the pillows. Noah carefully climbed over him and sat with a knee on either side of the collective member's body. He made sure each tentacle was spread out fully before beginning to massage the tense area he had felt on the first one. The Observer flinched again, another quiet sound of pain barely reaching Noah's ears, but he kept working at the spot, being as gentle as possible since he knew how sensitive the tendrils were.

Eventually, the small knot seemed to dissipate, and The Observer relaxed more into the soft touches. Noah smiled. One down, three to go. He moved his hands down to the tentacle below the former one, caressing it with his fingers. The Observer gave a shudder, though it wasn't out of pain. Noah's hands went over the most tense of places, kneading and rubbing in a way that earned him quiet moans from the other man. The second tentacle eventually relaxed completely, and Noah smirked at the barely even noticeable twitching of The Observer's hips against the bedsheets.

Going to work on the third tentacle, Noah leaned down to kiss on The Observer's neck as well. He put very light pressure on the overly tense places, working them until he could feel the man under him shivering with pleasure. He leaned back up, still massaging the same appendage, and took one of the previously massaged tentacles between his lips. He flicked the tip of it with his tongue, then ran the wet muscle along the underside of the other's black tendril.

At this point, The Observer was grinding down hard into the bedsheets as he moaned into the pillow. The third tentacle was quicker to relax than the others due to the immense pleasure he was feeling, and Noah went on to the fourth tentacle without a trace of hesitation. The Observer whimpered, trying to grind his hips down harder than before, so Noah sat back and pulled the Collective member up with him. Now leaning against the pale man's chest, The Observer quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Noah helped him out of them before putting his hand around his dick, running his thumb over the tip. The Observer groaned and thrusted up into the grasp of Noah's hand before it had even started moving. He eagerly moved his fourth tentacle to Noah's lips, and said man immediately took in as much of it as he could, continuing to work his hand back and forth.

The moans from The Observer were nothing but music to Noah's ears, and Noah moaned in return around the tentacle in his mouth causing another little gasp from the entity. His free hand went to tug at The Observer's hair gently, and he grinned at the sounds coming from him despite his best efforts to hold them back. "Harder," the dark figure gasped out. Noah pulled at the tufts again in a much more forceful manner. The Observer made another blissful sound of pure pleasure, and it wasn't much longer before he was close to release. Noah sensed this and sped his hand up, yanking The Observer's hair one more time. 

His hips stuttered, and he was a moaning disaster, but The Observer bucked his hips just a few more times, and he was cumming hard. He came over Noah's fingers, crying out as he gripped the sheets. Noah helped him through it, continuing to swirl his tongue around the tentacle. When it was pulled back, Noah planted one more kiss on The Observer's neck before moving to the side of him. He started to lay down, but two tentacles and a pair of arms stopped him as a hand moved over his crotch to palm him through his sweatpants. He couldn't bite back his moan, and he flushed at the voice right next to his ear.

"Let me pay you back," The Observer murmured, a hand worming its way into Noah's boxers and making contact with his erection. Noah gasped unintentionally, giving the entity motivation to drag more sounds out of him. The hand started moving at a swift pace, and the spit-slickened tentacle slithered down to Noah's ass. The sweatpants Noah wore were easily pulled down, and The Observer slowly slid the tip of his tentacle inside of him.

"Oh, fuck!" Noah yelled, not expecting the odd sensation. It took a moment for him to adjust, but once the tentacle was in far enough to maneuver to that one spot, Noah was practically screaming. The Observer grinned, hitting the other man's prostate continuously while appreciating how loud he was. "That's a good boy," he praised, nipping at Noah's ear, and his tentacle sped up as Noah arched back against him. "Make some noise for me."  
It didn't take very long for Noah to get close to his release, The Observer whispering in his ear the whole time, and he finally came with a hoarse scream.

Just minutes later, the two collapsed next to each other on the bed, The Observer having removed his glasses before doing so. He wrapped his tentacles around Noah to pull him closer so that he could play with his still slightly damp hair. Said man was already sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while, so The Observer took pity on him and decided not to pester him for the night.  
Perhaps he could get some sleep tonight too...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was alright!


End file.
